Behind those dark blue eyes
by narutolover123
Summary: A boy in love but doesn't know how to show it......Will he one day be able to be the person he really is....?ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT A FULL NARUTO STORY....Only one character of naruto is in this story....
1. Chapter 1

**HIGH SCHOOL**** LOVE STORY**

Name: strawberry

Age: 14

Eye color: pinkish, purplish

Hair color: pink

Personality: shy and smart. Loves the color pink and loves her kitty "fussy". Hates people who are cruel and people who are bullies.

Wears: when she goes to school- a school uniform (skirt and a top) with her hair out and brings always a pink bag. White sneakers and neckalace with star. Out of school- white shirt with pink writing on it and a pink skirt with white writings on it and white sneakers and a neckalace with a star.

Has a brother named mark. Lives with her brother.

Name: Mark

Age: 15

Eye color: dark blue

Hair color: dark blue

Personality: dark and mysterious. Loves hot girls and loves to play soccer. Leaves everyone with question and is poetic. Hates dogs. Has a SECRET power where he turns into a little cute dark blue kitty with light blue eyes and a green bandana around his neck.

Wears: in school- school uniform (pants and a collored shirt). Out of school- black shirt with on the back "angel devil". Loose blue jeans with black sneakers.

Has sister named strawberry who means a lot for him. Lives with his sister.

Name: kiokyo

Age: 14

Eye color: green

Hair color: black

Personality: outgoing, uqunic and funny and sporty. Loves mark and kitties. Hates her bratty brother and hates pom pom girls! Is a curious girl.

Wears: when she goes to school- a school uniform (skirt and top) out of school- tight black shirt and loose black sweat pants. Always wears two black wristbands.

Has brother named sasuke. Lives with family.

Name: sasuke

Age: 15

Eye color: silver eyes

Hair color: blond

Personality: outgoing but at the same time shy. Loves hot girls and loves to play basketball.hates soccer and kitties.

Wears: in school- school uniform (pants and a collored shirt). Out of school- pants with wings on the ass and with a red and black sweatshirt. White sneakers.

Has a sister names kiokyo. Lives with family.

It was a rainy morning and Mark was out on the roof of the school thinking while everyone was in school with there friends chatting. Kiokyo goes on the roof too to go talk to mark and says "hey mark, why you all alone on the roof when you can be going inside and be talking to your friends. Plus, its raining. Lets go down."

"listen you can go down but i came here to be and alone and PLUS, I dont have friends.why did you come if you knew it was raining? Why?" mark says with a irretaded voice.

" i came because i saw YOU alone. If you want to stay alone then i will go. Bye!" kiokyo says.

"wait!! I am sorry but i just want to stay a little alone but if you want you can stay. Here come and sit here." Mark says all sweet.

Kiokyo was shocked. Why was he like this?. Kiokyo all red goes and sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. " hey why are you mean and then all sweet.i know you dont like me so why? Why do you hate the whole world?" kiokyo says.

"well why are you so sweet with me and why did you put your head on my shoulder.i know you dont like me so why did you? Why do you care about me?" mark says.

" well first who said i dont like you. If you want me to take my head off your shoulder then fine. I thought it didnt bother you."kiokyo says all pissed.

When mark sees that she gets up, he gets up and hugs her. "please dont go." Mark says.

"wow mark... ohhh love scene.well you guys are totally in love. Go on. I will just watch." Strawberry says.

Mark blushes and lets go of her and runs.

"strawberry, i had him right there. Why did you have to say something!!!!??? I love your brother and i want him to love me but since he like hates everyone i have to like work my ass out for him.whyyyyy?"

Sasuke comes out of nowhere and says " why was mark running?"

"i dont know." Strawberry says.

Kiokyo starts running to the hallways and calls his name and while she runs, someone pulls her and hugs her in a corner. "i am sorry if i ran. Listen i think you shouldnt love me. I am messed up and plus i can hurt you a lot. Go to one of those rich dudes and those boys.they got more to offer." Mark says. Mark starts leaving and then the bell rings.

**After school...**

When the bell rings to leave, everyone runs out of school but mark stayson the roof and looks in the sky. Strawberry goes and sits next to him and says "she loves you. Why you got hurt her? Well itnot my buisness. Lets go home?"

"sure lets go"mark says and starts to getup and takes his bag and they start to walk. When they get there mark goes to his room and takes a shower. He stayed in the shower for an hour just because he was in the clouds thinking.

Meanwhile strawberry was taking hershowerbut after 30 minutes she was out and was drying her hair and then started cooking something to eat for dinner.the doorbell rings. "_**Who can it be? No one comes to our house." Strawberry thinks**_.

Strawberry answers the door and sees it was kiokyo. "hey come in. Wehave a littl e house but it is comfy. You want to join us for dinner. I was cooking ramen. So you want to join us?" strawberry says all happy.

"yes it would be cool. But i dont know if mark wants to. Ummm... wheres your parents?"kiokyo asks.

"they died a year ago so know me and mark live together alone. He has changed. He was never like this. Forst he use to talk and be all funny. Now he is all dark. He has totally changed.well what can i say. He is soffering." Strawberry says in a sad tone.

"i am sooo sorry. I didnt know. Can i knw where mark is?"kiokyo says.

"i am right here"mark says behind here.

When kiokyo turns she blushes. Mark was in a towel which covered his lower part but his chest was visible. "ummm... i got to go. Byeee!" kiokyo says and goes away.

Strawberry looks at mark and says" that girl is strange but loves you. Hey well lets eat some ramen."

They start eating ramen and they talk and talk. The cellphone of markrings and he answers:

"hello?"

"hey whats up. Well youcoming to play basketball with us? Letsplay so you can take that girl out your mind!! Anyways my sister isnt hot!!"

"alright i am coing.she was here a mintue ago."

"yeah i know. She just came back."

"ok well bye. I need to get dressed and then i will come. Hey wait. What do you think about my sister. Strawberry said you are sooo hot"

"she is ok"

"well bye"

Mark hangs up and starts laughing and looks and his pissed sister who has a knife in her hands.

"well i got to go and get dressed. It was good the ramen. Bye sis." Mark says. Mark kisses his sister on the head and then goes and gets dressed.

**At the basketball court ...**

"hey mark. Why you late.how much did it takeyou to get dressed? What was you doing? You probeley was with some girl..." sasuke says laughing

"well.. i had my sister that chased me with a knife since i said something. She chasedme with a knife like for 30 minutes. Then there was those fans of mines which are all girls and then was all on me.well hows t going boys with the ladies. I evenwant to ask... what point are we up to with the match against these losers?"mark says.

"well i am doing good with the ladies.i mean i have someone and i am fine with her because she me showing that she loves me and i love her!! Well we are at 4 and they are at 2. lets go back to te game!" sasuke says.

Everyone screams yeah!!! They all get back to the court and theystart to play. When it got to 8:00, the groups goes home with victory. Mark goes home and when he gets in, he sees his sister crying.

"yo why you crying? What happened?" mark asks kissing her head and hugging her.

"mark? Is that you?" strawberry asks confused.

"yeah its me. Well what happened. Stop crying. You need to tell me why you are crying so i can cheer you up!" mark says.

"i miss them.we miss our parents. Today i saw a movie. The kids had parents. I want a pair of parents to. A mom to talk about my problems and a dad so i can joke with him! I want parents" strwberry says crying even m

ore.

Mark was suprised. Hedidnt know strawberry cared about them so much as much as he did. He didnt say anything. All he could do was just hug her and keep her company but he was quiet and didnt even look at hr. He didnt want to start crying to.but after some minutes he said:

"i miss them as much as you do. But i am trying to go on living with you. I care about you a lot. Its not that you dont have parents. Sorry we dont have parents. We do have parents. They arent with us but they always look down at us and help us. We will get through this. Trust me."

Strawberry was shoked. She didnt know mark cared about her that much. She huged him tighter nd while she was hugging him she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Morning...**

DRING, DRING.

Mark wakes up and sees stawberry sleeping on him.

_**What time is it. Oh gosh!its already time to get up. Well i better**__** bring strawberryto bed and not make her go to school. She is tired...**_

**The end of chapter one!!**

**POINTS:**

**MARK-1**

**STRAWBERRY-0**

**KIOKYO-1**

**SASUKE-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Strawberry gets up and looks at the alarm clock. She gets up quickly and goes in the bathroom does her things and then goes down stairs. She find a letter on the table and it says:

Dear strawberry,

I am at school. Stay home because you are tired and you need to rest and try to get better. Well I love you sis. Byes…

-Mark

At school…

Mark was in class and when the bell rang for everyone to go eat he goes up to the roof and sees kikyo there crying.

"kikyo, don't cry."

"mark I don't care if you hate me or everyone else. I LOVE YOU AND YOU CANT CHANGE THAT."

Mark pulls her in his arms and they kiss. Kikyo was surprised. She never felt so good like this in all here life. When they were kissing she thought about the times she had with mark.

After kikyo took her lips off marks, mark transformed into a kitty.

"mark!! You're a kitty… a… cute…kitty. Awwww…"

"what the fuck… I am a kitty and you just stand there. Pick me up. I am too small. Help!!! Kiss me again so I can beome human."

Kikyo quickly picks him up and kisses him. The kitty was all fuzzy so she had all hair in her mouth. Mark turns back in his form and hugs her tightly.

"hey you two. Hey mark don't mess with kikyo. She is mine. She will always be mine. Get your hands off her or I will make you become a smaller cat!"

Mark runs to him and punches him

"don't you dare talk to me like that or I will make you become a rat and I will eat you!"

Kikyo runs to the boy and says:

"are you ok kiba? I am so sorry. Well take this now. I am not your GIRL. I love mark!!"

Kikyo slaps him and then hugs more mark but he takes her away from him.

"I…I… stay away from me. i will hurt you…"mark says and runs away.

Kiba gets up and takes her and hugs her and then holds her tightly.

"I will have you. I don't care if you don't want me.i will have you" kiba says trying to take her skirt off.

Mark was behind him and was mad. He takes him from the hair and pushes him on the floor. Mark takes kikyo and runs.

"you have to always ruin my life. Go. Forget me. So you wont suffer. Stop talking to me. I need you to stay away from me. Now go. Bye" mark says bringing her next class and leaves.

"_**mark…don't please. Come back and hug me and tell me you love me. Please, I cant just live without you. I want to stay with you not kiba. Kiba just did that because he wants me not to be with you… come back… what have I done. I am always making him go away. He hates me and I know that. Though why does he hate me? He cant hate his loved ones. Okthats it I will just go to his house go in his room and I will kiss him until I am tired. I wont let him hurt me and his self."**_kikyo thinks.

The wholetime in class she was dazing out the window looking at the clouds. She wouldn't stop think of mark. She loved him but as she could see he didn't understand.

When class was over and was the last hour she ran outthe school and waited until mark was out and was going home. She followed him and when he came home he went into his room. She was a thr front door and she rang the doorbell. Strawberry answered and let her in. kikyo didn't say hi but just ran to the door of mark and went in. she saw him without pants but just his boxers. No shirt. Kikyo went to him and touched his body and hugged him. He didn't know who it was at first and then he looked and pushed her away. Kikyo looked at him with her eyes looking in his. Mark couldn't stand the sweet look so he just took her and took off her clothing. Kikyo didn't think he would ever want to do such thing but she just let him do. She was feeling all warm in her body because she was happy and even because his body was pressed up against hers and he had a warm body.

After…

"mark? I have to go or your sister will become sospiciuse on the fact that I stayed for 2 hours."kikyo says getting up off his body.

"ok…here, this is what I wanted to give you for a long time so you can always think of me."mark says and then kisses her on her forehead.

"mark… before I go I want to ask you something. Why do you hate everyone so much? Why are you so dark?"

"why does god bring sometimes so much pain in peoples life?"

Kikyo understood that he didn't want to tell her so she just kissed him and put on her clothing and left. She said goodbye to strawberry but first satyed for 10 mintues talking to her about the homework they had to do and that they will be parterns in a project. Strawberry was happy to hear that and then said goodbye to kikyo and when kikyo left, strawberry went in marks room but didn't see him.

"_**he is probeley in the shower. Well I am happy they aren't fighting anymore so I wont have to hear mark crying at night. But why did she stay for 2 hours. Hmmmmm… well I am going to go drink some whiskey to keep my mind of pain."**_strawberry thought.

After an hour mark was out the shower and when he was out he heard someone in his bed. He looked and it was strawberry who was a little strange.

"hey there sexy. Come and sleep with me" strawberry said with her breath which tasted like whiskey.

"sis. Are you drunk? Oh goshhhh!! Come here. Lets go and bring you to bed" mark said.

Strawberry takes him and pulls him on the bed and starts taking the shirt off…

End of chapter 2…

Mark-2

Strawberry-1

Kikyo-2

Sasuke-0(for now…)

Kiba- 1


End file.
